The Silver Promise
by The Daughter of Night
Summary: I have trained to be an assassin for 5 years. I am currently the best assassin around and I am only 16 years old. How my life came to this path is unknown to everyone except my family and my best friend Lucas Black. He is quick and quiet, while I am smart and tricky. Together, we are the greatest assassins in the world. I have traveled everywhere and now I am in Morganville.
1. Preface

Preface

I came to Morganville for a reson, and that reason will be revealed all in time.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Who are you?

Tori's P.O.V.

My name is Tori Night and I am an assassin with awesome powers. Yep, you heard me right, an assassin. You might wonder why a young girl is an assassin, well I'll tell you why.

I am now currently living in LA, and I am 16 years old. I look just like your average 16 year old girl. I have midnight blue hair; when I turned 14, my hair highlighted it self turquoise. I have aquamarine eyes and skin that is pure white. People might think I would be very noticable, but to everybody else, I'm just a nobody. I had (yes had) an older brother and sister. When I was ten, I found out my dad doesn't care about me, and I also found out that he isn't my biological father. My Mom and Dad got into a fight about me. Dad only wanted Mom because I was not his biological daughter, but Mom told him that he either deals with me being here or not having me here at all.

You'd would think he would rather have me with him instead of losing Mom, but instead he said he would kick us out and also said, (exact words that stabbed me to the heart, like literally, and yes I was eavesdropping) ( Dad in Italics & Mom in Bold)

_"Veronica, you either listen to what I say or else!"_

Mom replied calmly saying,

**" Matthew, listen to what you are saying, you can kick us out, but do not be begging me to come back because we will not! You hear me Matthew, we will not return!"**

_" If so, then leave already!."_

**"Tori, get packed, we are leaving in 10 minutes."**

Oh shit! Mom and Dad knew I was listening. Everyone's gone and saying goodbye on the phone is too hard. I just hoped they called, worrying about me.

I got packed and we left in 10 minutes like she said.

_**Review plz! Tell me if I should keep going. Thx for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the people you don't recognize & the plot

Luke: Italics Tori: Bold

How I met Luke

It was when Luke and I were both 12 years old. I was going to my next victim, Luke's dad. When I found them, Luke's dad was drunk and he was driving a BMW. But what I found was that I had not expected. They were all dead. Even the son, or so I thought until he made a noise. I grabbed him out of the car and threw a match at the car and then it blew up. He was conscious when I brought him home. I healed him and he was out for 3 days. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was me. Once he recognized my face, he looked scared.

He recognized my face because ever since I started assassinating people, I leave evidence at the crime scene so they knew who did this. I leave a hidden promise ring. To police and detectives, it is just evidence, but to me it is promise that I will be back. Next time with victim. I have made some mistakes, so people catch glimpses of me, but can't really make out my face well because of the mask.

Luke looked mortified, I would have laughed at his expression, but what I was about to ask him was serious. I told him about his parents and that his dad was my next victim, He was quiet after I told that and then he asked,

_" Why am I here then?"_

I hesitated at first, and I could see that he saw it. Finally after debating whether to tell him now or later, I said,

**" I brought you here so you can decide whether or whether not you want you want to train as an assassin,"** I paused for a second. Then he said,

_"I feel like a but is coming,"_

I replied by saying**," But if you refuse I will have to kill you for even knowing what I look like. Choose carefully Lucas."**

Luke's P.O.V.

I clearly looked surprised that she knew my name because she said,** " Because I'm an assassin."**

And then I remembered that my dad was her next victim so she must have looked me up. I then thought about what she said. I could become an assassin and stay alive that way, but why would I want to live. I lost my parents and the only family I have left are my cousin and uncle. Then I thought about helping her, and becoming her partner. I would to get to know her and plus she's very HOT. What! I am a guy. I thought I could do something about my dull life so I said yes to her.

4 years later

Luke's P.O.V.

I remember when I told her I would become an assassin like yesterday.

After I told her yes, she told me her name was Tori Night. During the first year with her, she got me in shape to run long distances really fast and how to jump from 3 story buildings. After about 4 months of training, she starting bringing me to some of missions. Yes, she gets paid to kill people. Surprised right, me too. Anyways, ever since I started coming with her, she let me help. It was weird at first, but now I kind of enjoy it. I am a horrible person right?

Tori's P.O.V.

4 years have past since the time I found him. We were in the kitchen eating breakfast and the News was on so I turned the volume louder and hushed Luke.

_**" This just in that Promise the the Silver Assassin Queen has striked again. Only leaving a silver promise ring. We were informed that the victim died because of a gun shot or poison. Now we are crime scene,"**_

I turned of the T.V. and looked at Luke and asked him,

**"Bullet or poison?"**

I asked him because I couldn't make and plus the victim had to be dead before a due date the guys put for the person to die. I was stuck at Back-to-School- Night. Yes I go to school while Luke was home schooled cause he was supposed to be dead. Anyways he said,

_"Both."_

**"Why?"**

_"I wanted to see whether he would die from the bullet or the poison. So I had to use both."_

**"Oh."**

Yeah, he likes to experiment on humans, but it is funny to see what he does.

**"Where did you hide the ring?"**

He smiled and said,

_" In the dude's mouth."_

And with that , I smacked him in the head. Hard.

_"Ow! What was that for?"_

**"Why in the mouth?"**

_"Because that is the last place someone would look for a silver promise ring."_

I just smiled and shook my head at him. Today was Saturday, thank goodness.

**" So what do you want to do today?"**

_"Don't you still have 1 more victim that has to be assassinated by tomorrow?"_ He grinned at me, knowing that would forget about it.

And guess what, I did.

**"Oh shit!"** Luke was clutching his stomach, laughing so I hit him again. Only this time harder. This time his reaction was priceless!

_" Hey! What was that for?"_

**" Come on Luke, let's go so I can enjoy my Saturday. School is so horrible."**

I ignored the question he asked earlier. He knew so he just sat there so I pinched his back when got up to shower. He yelped out in pain. With a pout, he got up to shower and to get ready.

**Edited: 10/26/13**


	4. Chapter 3

_**OMG! I forgot to tell you when it takes place! Anyway, it takes place after Ghost Town cause it is kinda like a happy time. I think something sad should take place there.**_

_**Oh! And also just so you know, this is my **_**FIRST FANFIC **_**so plz be nice. I am trying my best here. **_

_**Back to the story **_**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters that you don't recognize.**

During the Assassin

Tori's P.O.V.

I got my pistol loaded and went to T.P.U. (Texas Prarie University) with Luke. When we got there, I grabbed my mask from my pocket and pulled it on. You never know, there could be security cameras here, and I don't want the world to see my face. I wore a violet dress that went up to my knees and brown tights with my sparkly silver boots that went up to my ankles. Luke was wearing a white T-shirt and gray jeans with a pair of Vans. He had a small camera in his hand to take record my assassin to prove that I killed that victim. Luke sat at a bench near me. I was on a branch up in a tree to see when my victim come out.

About 2 minutes later, the bell rang and a swarm of students came out, rushing. I spotted him, he was about 200 feet away, but I still stuck the ring on the bullet, and inserted it into the gun. I aimed it at him and pulled the trigger. It didn't make a noise, but I could tell when it hit him because he fell down on the path. People started screaming and running, knowing that he was dead because they could see blood. Luke recorded it all and so with that, we left the crime scene.

When it was around 7, I turned on the T.V. to the news.

" This just in that Promise has striked again. This time she took a risk as you could see in this recording from the security camera,"

" As you can see, she shot at a range of 200 feet away from her victim, but still perfectly hit her target. Police found the ring on the bullet that killed 19-year-old, college student Gabriel Douglas. Now officials are looking for any clues that tell who her next victim might be. If you saw or heard anything that could be useful call (* * *) * * * - * * * * (#random number, sorry guys).please do not hesitate. Now, back to you Abby."

I turned off the T.V. and then the phone rang. I picked it up cause Luke was still showering.

(Tori - Italics ; Lyssa - Bold)

_"Hello?"_

**"Hey Tori, I got a new job for you."**

_"Sure Amb.! What is it?"_

**" Meet me at Common Grounds and I'll tell you."**

_" 'Kay. See you there."_

**"Ok,! Bye."**

_"Bye."_

Luke came downstairs as I put the phone away. He asked (Tori-Italics ; Luke-Bold),

**"Who was it?"**

_"Amber."_

**"Why'd she call?"**

_"We might have our next job in here pretty soon."_

**"Good cause I want to stay here for a while."**

_" 'Kay! Night Luke."_

**" Good-Night Tori."**

I went upstairs to my room while Luke went to his. I brushed my teeth and went to the bathroom. After coming back into my room, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep, but not before hearing Luke snoring quietly which made me smile.

**Plz review! It would make me really happy if at least one person reviewed. Any ways, if you have any suggestions for me, just PM me and I might use your suggestions. **

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!**_


	5. Chapter 4

In this story, Lyssa is alive. Sorry I forgot to mentioned it.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.

Next Victim

Tori's P.O.V.

It was early afternoon, the sun was blazing on my back. Luke and I were walking to Common Grounds, and it was a long walk there. That I will tell you.

Claire's P.O.V.

I was meeting Monica here to help her with her studies. I was 10 minutes late and as I expected, Monica was already there, scowling when she saw me. 10 minutes later, a pale white girl came in. You would think she was a vampire here in Morganville, except she was walking in the sun and she wasn't burning, so she was probably human. After she walked in, a boy with good tan came in. Monica stopped paying attention to her studies to stare at them. As soon as I saw their clothes, I could tell they were not from Morganville. Monica stared at their clothes, practically drooling at them. The girl was wearing a sequined green tank top that shopped some skin. She was also wearing white jeans with cute brown boots that went just below her knees. Strange that they were wearing that and were not sweating. The guy was wearing a plain black T- shirt and navy blue, baggy jeans with red high tops. They were both good-looking like they came from a fashion magazine. The guys muscular arms showed through his T-shirt. The girl and boy were both taller than Shane. The boy was about 6"2 and the girl was about 5"9. Tall.

The boy went up to order, while the girl sat down at the table and was texting someone, I think. They looked like they were waiting for someone. 20 minutes later, Monica finished her studies already and stayed, I was right. A girl with brown hair and eyes walked in and sat with the boy and girl.

Luke's P.O.V.

When we finally got to Common Grounds, we walked in and people stared at us. Don't get me wrong, but isn't it rude to stare and creepy? All well, we came here to wait for a friend and I am already bored, so Tori found a table and she sat down. I went to get our drinks and a snack for me. When I sat back down, I caught 2 girls staring at us closely in a corner of the orangeish-brown hair and brown eyes (i got lazy so if it is wrong sorry), she looked about the same age as us. The other one had glossy black hair and wore designer clothes. Yes, I knew what is and isn't designer clothes from Tori and shopping with her. The one thing that comes to mind when I see her is slut.

About 20 minutes later and still sign of Lyssa.

If you are thinking that Lyssa was/ is supposed to be dead, but she technology got out of the fire before it was too late. Tori was in Morganville on a mission and when she was leaving, she saw a banged up Lyssa. Tori found out that Lyssa lost her memory so she stayed with her. Over the years, she got her memories back and came back to Morganville to stay under the name Amanda Vasquez.

I was so bored and so I ready to be Tori's annoying nightmare that won't shut up, and then Lyssa came in through the door.I called out to her, "Hey L,..." I gave her a face wondering what that was for cause she kicked my shin really hard. I scowled at her cause she wasn't being nice so I gave her the silent treatment.

Tori's P.O.V.

When Lyssa came through the door, Luke had to say,"Hey L,.." And before he could say anything else, I kicj=ked him in the shin. Hard. He gave me a face wondering what that was for, but I didn't answer cause of the vamps here. He then gave me a look that said he was going to give me the silent treatment. *sigh* She said hi and sat down. She pulled out a file, passed it to me and asked," You want?" I opened it so that only I could see it. It was a girl with glossy black hair and the one word that comes to my mind is whore. I glanced at Luke was staring at someone. I didn't look cause the people he looked at were full breasted girls. I jabbed him in the rib a couple of times till he got annoyed and turned back to me. I passed the file to Luke and looked at him. He nodded his head once and passed it back to me.I looked at Lyssa to see if she saw that and she nodded. She got up and we exchanged a couple of words and with that she left, I got up and pinched Luke's gave a small yelp of pain and he saw me standing, so he got up. Before he could even get up, I was already outside so he had to jog to catch up to me.

Monica's P.O.V.

The browned haired girl just came in and gave the 2 outsiders a girl opened the file and showed the boy. After he took a quick glance and nodded, he looked at me and our eyes met. I dared him to continue staring, and he did. He looked away as soon as the outsider pinched his muscular bicep and he yelped out in pain. Really surprising for a guy like the girl left without even waiting for him so he had to practically ran after her. I could so treat that guy better. Anyway, I hope I see him soon cause single or not, he will be mine. No matter what. Claire got up and walked back to the Glass House probably. Couple minutes later, after some wonderful thoughts about him when he is mine, I got up to leave and go back to the dorms.

Plz review! ='( I don't have a single review and it is making me so sad. PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Review! I want to know what u guys think of this story. Is it to boring? Need more glass house gang? chapters should be shorter? anything really! SO PLZ CLICK ON THE BUTTON DOWN BELOW! IT would make me very happy. and yes I know I told you that 3 times, but it doesn't seem enough so let's tell you again!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL 

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZ

RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the characters that you don't recognized**

* * *

**I Think I Know Her!?**

Michael's P.O.V.

I heard the door open then close. Claire is home. She got me really worried since she said she will be there for about 3 hours! When I looked at the time, 4 hours had passed! How had I not seen that! _(Michael Bold, Claire Italics)_

**"Hey Claire!"**

_"Oh. Hi Michael."_

**" Why were you out for so long? You said Monica only paid you for 3 hours."**

_" Oh, ...um. Monica still needed help so we um.. kinda stayed for a little longer."_

**" Claire, I know you are lying."**

_" Okay, fine Dad. There were these 2 people who came into Common Grounds and they were not from here,"_

Claire's P.O.V.

Michael sat down, so I sat down and continued about what happened and what they looked like. MIchael suddenly turned even more pale, if that was even possible.

_" Michael? Are you okay?"_

**"Hmm, I'm fine. Really, I am fine."**

He then said so quietly that I had to strain so I could hear it,

**" I need some air."**

Michael went outside and closed the door behind him. What was that all about? I am really worried. While I was making dinner, the door opened to show a very happy Shane.

MIchael's P.O.V.

It can't be her, she left me and Bells when we were 9 with Mom. (Bella and I are twins) Then she died. I remember the note she wrote the day she and Mom left.

_**" Dear Michael and Bella,**_

_**I just can't do this anymore! Today I just found out that you guys are not my biological siblings. And your dad is my step-dad. When you guys were gone, Mom and Step-Dad got into a fight. He hates me! He really hates me! Step-Dad only wanted Mom so he asked her if he could toss me at an adoption center. They started yelling at each other and Mom told him to either deal with me or deal with Mom being gone. He kicked us out! I wanted to tell you guys Good-bye in person, but it was too hard so I left this note. I wanted to stay with you guys, but at the same, didn't want to stay with you guys cause of dad. I really love you so much! Take care of each other for me! It might be the last thing I ask you guys to do, so please do it. Please do not be mad at step-dad, It was not his fault, he just wanted your bio-mom back. Take care, and no matter what, don't come looking for me. It is too dangerous for you guys. Promise me just that please. I love you guys so much! I wish I could do something about this, but I can't. I am so sorry!**_

_**Love your step-sister,**_

_**Tori Glass"**_

She was 7 when she left, but she was smarter than an 8th grader. 5 years later, mom and Tori died in a car crash. It was even on the news. My dad didn't know cause he got remarried and was on his honeymoon. When he got home, and I told him, he said,

" Well, I guess karma got them for their decision on leaving me." Dad laughed at this joke.

As soon as Bells and I turned 16, we both moved into separate relatives. She got married at 18, I couldn't make it cause of Amelie. I sent an invitation to Bells, but she called and said she couldn't catch a plane to be there in time. I was walking around trying to figure out if she was possibly alive until I bumped into someone hard and hard as rock. I looked up expecting a vampire, but instead, it was the guy Claire told me about. He mumbled a quick sorry and rushed upstairs, probably where he lives,. when I looked back down, I heard someone clear their throat, so I looked up. Not what I expected. My jaw dropped and my baby sister was chuckling at me. Holy Shit! My baby sister!

I thought about pinching myself to see if I was awake. She then said (Michael Bold, Tori Italics),

_" Long time no see big bro or should I say Mickey Mouse. Oh, and don't pinch yourself cause I am real. As real as vampires too."_

Stuttering, I asked her**," H.. How ..are..y-y- you... st-ill alive? I-i-i thought you guys were d-d-d-e,"**

_" You mean dead?"_

I nodded my head. She replied by grabbing my hand and pulled me into her car I think.

_" Ok, you want to know how I am still alive?"_

I nodded.

_" Ok, but you can't interrupt till I finish kay?"_

**"Kay,"**

_" I kinda did and I kinda didn't die in that fire. I found out that mom is a vampire and dad was a shape-shifting werewolf. And yes, werewolves are real and cute just so you know. Anyways, I was a half-human/werewolf, but in the fire, my human side died. So now I am now 9/10 vampire, and 1/10 parts werewolf. The werewolf part is keeping me in human form. After those people said I was dead, Mom found my bio dad and they are getting married soon, and now that I ran into you, I'll make sure you get an invitation. Back to the subject, I have a job, but I can't tell you or else you could get killed. Any questions? Okay, shoot."_

**" Can you change into a werewolf? Are you immortal? Are you going to stay here for a while? Does Bella know?"**

Before I could ask my next question, she answered,

_" I think so, but I haven't tried to yet. No, I can die. Probably and no, Bells doesn't know. Any more?"_

**"Do you have any bio siblings? Is mom here? Did you know dad didn't care that you or mom died? Did you know he got married? You want to meet my friends? Did you know I am getting married? Are you going to come?"**

_" No, but having you and Bells is enough. No, she is in Los Angles. No, but I know he didn't care about me dying. No. Yes, and no. If I get an invitation When, Who, and why are you a vampire? Plus, who did step dad marry?"_

**" You will. I just asked her at the right time. Eve Rosse or soon to be Eve Glass, and because I died in the Glass House so it turned me into a ghost, but I couldn't go out of the house and my friends were in danger so I asked Amelie to do it. He married a slut who doesn't like us so when Bells and me were 16, we moved in with different relatives."**

_" We're at your house."_

**"Huh? Oh, you want to come in?"**

_" Are you sure you want me here?"_

**" Yes! I missed you baby sis!"**

**_" DON'T CALL ME BABY SIS!"_**

**" Kay, but come on in."**

_" If I get attacked cause of you, I am so telling mom."_

**" Kay, kay. Come on in."**

_" I am kind of sacred. Michael."_

**" There is nothing to be afraid of except maybe a cherry soon to be wife."**

I opened the door and pushed Tori in then closed.

Tori's P.O.V.

Michael closed the door, and I don't think I will get to run for it since Michael will probably catch me. To busy with my thoughts, my phone rang. I gave Michael a small smile and walked into their living room, there was a guy on the couch playing video games, and he didn't notice me. (Tori Italics, Luke Bold)

_" Hello?"_

**"Where are you?"**

_" Michael's house."_

**" Kay, but when you have time, call Lyssa. Please! She has been bothering me while you were gone."**

_" Kay, bye."_

I went back to the kitchen and I smelled tacos. (same for Tori, Claire Bold)

_" Ohhhh! Tacos!"_

The girl with orange-brown hair asked me,

**" Aren't you the girl from Common Grounds?"**

_ "Huh, Yeah. Olly Pop owns it right?"_

**" Yeah. So um.. I don't want to be rude, but who are you?"**

I was about to answer, when the door opened. It was a girl about the same age as Michael and she was wearing an engagement ring, so she was probably my soon to be step sister-in-law. As soon as she saw me she squealed really loudly! It hurt my ears.

* * *

**A/N: All I want is 1, just 1 review, and have I gotten it? NO! I am so sad. :'( All you have to do is type your opinion and hit send, so why haven't I gotten one yet? Somebody please review and tell me if I should keep going. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I would like to thank **vampheartgirl** and**GlassHouseGang**for reviewing! And I would especially like to thank _**Niamh**_ for being the first to review and giving advice which was very helpful! They asked for Shane's POV, so here it is. So now I guess I should just shut up so you guys can read. **ENJOY!**

* * *

Michael's P.O.V.

As soon as Eve squealed with delight, I could tell that my baby sis was not happy at that squeal. Eve came through the kitchen and screamed," Finally Claire, TACOS!"

Claire said," Oh, hi Eve! If you wanted tacos before, why didn't you tell me?"

" Well cause when I get home, you're already making something!"

"Oh."

" Sooooooooooooo, who is this Michael? And why is she here?"

Shane's P.O.V.

Why does Eve have to be sooooooo loud? I came in to complain to Claire, but as soon as I came in to the kitchen, there was a small girl, about 16 in the kitchen. She was holding on to Michael as if her life depended on it. I decided to tease Mikey.

" Who's the hot chick Michael? You divorcing Eve even though you're still not married yet?"

" No! What the f**k Shane?"

" Then Who's the hot chick?"

As soon as I said that, I noticed that Eve was silent. Oh God! Better get out of here before I die. Just before I could move a step, Claire grabbed my arm and pulled me to chair. She gave me a "Shut up Shane before it gets worse" I listened to Claire and sat there wondering what Eve will do to me? Or even worse Michael.

Eve looked like she was about to punch Michael, and I was right cause she lift her fist and move really fast. I thought she really would punch Michael in the face, but then her fist stopped short a couple of centimeters. I turned to see who stopped it since Michael's hands were at his sides. It was none other than the small girl, or should I say tall cause her face looked about 16, but her height was huge! She was at least 6 ft! MIchael was barely taller than her by less than an inch and a half.

She looked straight at Eve and said calmly," Why hit him since you don't even know the reason you're frustrated? Or better yet, why not hit me cause you don't even know who I am?"

Damn! That girl was brave, but I don't think she'll stay brave after Eve's through with her. Eve then said, no wait _shouted, "_ Alright then. Who the f**k are you then?"

Man, what is the matter with this girl, doesn't she know that making Eve angry was really bad? And why wasn't Michael doing anything about this? Maybe he did cheat on Eve.

The girl grabbed Michael's phone and punched in her number and gave it back to Michael. Then answered very calmly," I am Michael's younger sister, but you didn't know till after so it's your fault."

Then whispering to Michael, but we could still hear if we tried, she said," I told you so Michael. I better get going so you guys can sort everything out. Call me if you want to hang out."

She then stood on her tipy toes and kissed him on the cheek and ran out. As soon as one foot was outside, Michael called to her. She turned around with confusion on her face.

" Bye. Be safe and please don't run in heels." Michael told her.

" I will and no, I enjoy running in heels. Bye Michael."

She waved and ran towards her car. She started the engine and then left.

It was awkward when we turned back to each other. Claire continued making the tacos so I helped. Michael came to help and so did Eve. Eve finally broke the silence.

" I didn't know you had a younger sister Michael. Why didn't you tell me?"

" I didn't tell you cause I didn't know."

We finished making tacos so Claire and I brought them out,but then Claire asked," How come you don't know you had a younger sister?"

Mikey sighed and told us all to sit down. He told us about him finding out that his biological mom was dead and that the little girl, wait I think Michael said her name was Tori. Yeah, Tori. Is his step sister and he told us about them leaving cause of his dad. Oh, and he told us about the note and how she was supposedly dead to the world because of a car crash where they couldn't find the bodies. MIchael could have waited for the news to sink in, but no, he still had something else to tell us. And that my friend is that he has a twin sister.

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, what did you guys think of it so far? Anyway, I was wondering if anybody wanted something in the story to happen cause if you do, just PM me or review. Also PlZ review! I was really happy to have so reviews. Till next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys thx to **xx'amberlou'xx and GlassHouseGang **for reviewing! I am thinking about posting new chapters on Friday or Saturday or Sunday cause I get lazy on weekdays. Plus I got a lot of homework! :( Anyway, _**ENJOY!**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Tori's P.O.V.

When I got home, I found Luke on the couch. He was watching **The Vampire Diaries**, but apparently fell asleep. I carried him up to his room and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I Brought him to my bed a put he down gently. As soon as hit was on the bed, he grabbed my blanket and pulled it over him. I looked at him and smiled. He reminded me of my older brother. I got up to do my usual bathroom routine. I showered, blow dried my hair, and put on my pjs, tank top and short shorts. And just like Luke, soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.

Luke's P.O.V.

I woke up next to something warm. I kept my eyes closed and tried to figure out my surroundings. My hearing kicked in after and I heard Tori. She sounded like she was talking to someone, on the phone. Her hand suddenly caressing my cheek. Her hand was warm and soft. I wish she knew how I felt about her. I listened to the conversation, and since I was close enough to the phone, I heard Lyssa on the other end. (Tori-Bold, Lyss- Italics)

**"Where?"**

_" TPU."_

**" Okay. Gotta get Luke to get out of bed first."**

_" He eavesdropping on us right now?"_

**" Yep! He's caught red-handed by none other than me."**

_" Alright! Bye!"_

**" Bye Lyss!"**

She hung up and I felt her gaze on me. I opened my eyes ready for what she was going to do to me. She did something totally unexpected. She reached over to grab her glass of water. I thought she was going to drink it, but no since I was already on the edge of her bed, she pushed me and I fell down. But she wasn't done yet, she poured the glass of water over me and told me to get showered, dressed and downstairs in 15 or else she was leaving me here. I did as she said and was down in a little over 10 minutes. She was making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast with orange juice. She gave me a plate filled with towering pancakes, threatening to fall. I mumbled a small thank you and pulled the plate out of her hands and started eating. She looked at me for a minute and shook her head. The doorbell rang 4 times and Tori got up to open it.

Lyssa came into the kitchen and stared at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued eating. Lyss looked disgusted watching me eat so I ate even messier to make her feel like she was about to throw up. Apparently Tori had to come in at that moment and as soon as she saw what I was doing, she smacked me on the head, hard. I got distacted, but didn't think that she could be that cruel. But apparently she was. She took my plate of nearly finished pancakes and was about to dump it in the trash till I grabbed the plate and finished it. I went to the sink to wash it, while Lyss and Tori were in a conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt or be rude, but what are you doing here Lyss?"

Tori scowled at me, but didn't do anything else. Lyssa was nice enough to answer,

" We are going find out where you know who does and lives."

" Oh, Okay. So can we get going now?"

Tori and Lyss answered my question by walking to door with the house key in her hand and stepped outside.

20 Minutes Later ...

" Are we there yet?"

"No!"

" Are we there yet?"

" You know what!"

" What?"

" Oh nevermind! Uhh! Get him to please shout up Tori!"

Tori gave me a Shout the F**k Up or Else look. I listened.

Lyssa finally said we were here. Finally where ever here was!

Apparently here was TPU. BORING! I looked at Tori to see if I would get an explaination. All she did was point her finger at someone. And that someone was her next victim. As soon as I looked at her, she made eye contact with me. Lyssa and Tori saw and they giggled. Lyssa then said," Luke! Hang with her and find out who she hangs with and where she lives."

Not Cool! " Nope. Never in a million years!"

F**k you Tori. " Luke."

" Fine, but only cause you made me."

I mentally sighed. Tori saw my expression so she raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at her and follow the slut. She turned around and saw me. Aaaaaaaaaand she had to wave at me like we were long lost friends. Yuck! Tori and Lyssa were laughing their heads off. When I am so done with this, maybe that expression would be correct. The slut came up to me and linked arms with me. Yeaaaa! *Being Sarcastic* This will be so fun!

**Plz Review! :) They make me happy!**


	9. Chapter 8

I would like to thank **Eve Rosser-Glass **for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville Vampires. Rachel Caine does!

Chapter 8

Claire's P.O.V.

I woke up pretty early and got dressed for class. I went downstairs, grabbed a cup of yougrt, and headed out. When I got there I saw Monica, and guess who was with her, the boy from Common Grounds. I walked past them and Monica grabbed me and pulled me back. She asked, " Aren't you going to ask who is he Claire, he is like way hotter than Shane. I mean look at the size of his biceps." She squezzed, actually more like tried to , his bicep and smiled at me trying to make me jealous. I looked over at the boy and he looked really uncomfortable. Monica laughed and said she had to go the bathroom and told the boy to wait there. Then she tried to kiss him on the cheek, but even tippy toeing didn't help. She finally gave up and shot me a dirty look then walked away.

The boy, actually he loks more like a man, but who cares. Anyways, the boy let out a breath that he seemed to be holding and his body relaxed. He glanced down at me and held out his hand. " Hi. My name's Luke."

I shook his hard hand and I said, " Hey. My name is Claire."

" So, Monica doesn't seem to like you."

" Hated me since like forever."

" Why?"

" Started dating Shane Collins so Monica didn't like it and tried to ruin our relationship,"

" But didn't succed." He finished.

" But anyways, why are you hanging with her?"

" I had to do something and this was part of it."

" Oh."

" So you're still dating Shane Collins?"

" Yeah, and don't get in a fight with him cause you probably won't survive. Plus I probably be avaliable anytime so don't think luck will help you."

He chuckled as a response. Just then Monica came out of the bathroom and tried to drag Luke away. He said, " It was nice meeting you Claire. I hope to see you soon." He waved and then helped Monica try to drag him away.

I don't really understand him at all. I walked to my next class before I was late.

I walked over to Myrinn's and saw Gramma Day. I waved to her and she waved back. When I got to Myrinn's lab, he was talking to himself. I asked him what i should do and he told me to clean the shelf on the East wall. So I spent the rest of my time at Myrinn's cleaning. I finished early and told Myrinn I was leaving early. He said okay and went back to what he was doing.

When I got home, my mind wundered back to Luke. I mean what could he possibly want with me? I think I should tell Shane about him, but I think he might overreact like he always does. My mind kept up the debate until we got home. I finally decided that I shold tell Shane. Even though he will overreact, he'll find out later and then get mad at me for not telling him. I got to the front door and unlocked it. I heard Micheal in the living room so I head there first to ask him what he wants for dinner. He looks up as I walk in and I ask him. He just said anything you can make so I decided to make hotdogs.

Shane and Eve came home and Eve shouted," Yo! Anyone alive here." Micheal chuckled at Eve's greeting. Shane came into the kitchen to check on me. He saw hotdogs on the frying pan so he helped by microwaving the buns. We finished making dinner, even though it was mosty me, and Shane brought the leaning tower of hotdogs to the living room. Everyone sat down and started to eat. I didn't know when to bring it up so I just stayed quiet during the conversation. Shane noticed and nudged me in the shoulder. He jerked his chin upstairs so I nodded. We managed to get away from Eve and Micheaal since they were debating what movie to watch. Shane looked at me and asked what was wrong. So I told him. Everything, about the day at Common Grounds to today about meeting Luke and what he plans to do with Monica. I told Shane that I have a bad feeling about this. He told me to tell him the next time I see Luke and he to me to go to sleep and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left.

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own The Morganville Vampires. I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognized.

Chapter 9

Tori's POV

"Poor Luke!" I said.

" I know, but it's for the best." replied Alyssa.

" I think I might have to treat him ice cream for doing this."

" Are you serious? Ice cream? Even Luke would want more than ice cream."

" Oh. You don't know Luke. He loves ice cream so much that I don't buy ice cream at home. So if he does something useful, is being good, or we were both in good moods, we would go out for ice is like a small kid getting the best present of all for Christmas."

" Are you serious? You don't let the poor kid get ice cream when he wants?"

" I would let him, but he gets extremely hyper. You remember when you came over once and he was doing at least 4 things at once."

" Yeah. Why?"

" Luke just had ice cream and when he went home, he was so hyper, he had to find something to do."

" Oh. So ice cream is like an addictive drug to him."

" Nope. It is an addictive drug for him!"

We burst out laughing and held our stomachs from laughing so hard. We suddenly paused which made us laugh even harder. We collapsed on the floor.

I got up and helped Lyss up. We were looking after Luke just in case something goes wrong since that boy can attract trouble anywhere, anytime.

You just name it.

_**One time, when we were getting ice cream, the waitress was flirting with Luke. Except he was only paying attention to his ice cream. When we finished, we tipped the waitress and left. She got mad and called a friend to watch us to find out where we live. Apparently Luke was so hyper that I took him to the water park during the afternoon. And yes, we had ice cream for breakfast. Anyway, Luke went everywhere and the friend had a hard time catching up so he, yep a guy, lost us. He knew that waitress was going to kill him so he spent the rest of the time going on rides that we didn't go on yet. We finally crossed paths, but he was grouchy since 5 hours past and he still didn't find us. The line moved forward and we were behind that guy. Apparently Luke had to open his mouth and asked him to move up. The guy was grouchy so he started cussing at Luke. And they were in Spanish. ( We were 13 and I was taking an advanced Spanish class at our school for my elective. )Luke didn't know or understand it so he just shrugged and continued to complain to me that we still weren't moving and we were near the front. I knew that if I didn't do anything, Luke would throw a fit later about this, and then a fight would become of this, next he would give me the silent treatment, and finally he would say sorry. And that process can take up to 2 to 5 days. So I just told the guy flat-out to move forward since we were next or get out of the line. And then that guy was going to start with me with the cussing probably. Except all the words he used were easy words that I could out do, but his cell phone rang and he picked it up. Despite my super hearing that would never turn off, I couldn't tune the phone call out of my head. And I found out that the guy was looking for Luke so I dragged Luke out of line before the guy could notice we were gone and realized who we were. Luke gave me his puppy-dog face. He knew that usually got to me to see him upset, but this was just too dangerous. I sign languaged to him that I was listening to a phone call conversation. I made him memorize the sign language alphabet and phrases. Oh! I also made him learn Morse Code in case of emergencies. Luke seemed a little down, but saw a water slide that lets 2 people go together so he dragged me there. We were at the front and I couldn't sense the guy anywhere. Luke tugged on my arm and saw that we had to go. I moved forward and grabbed Luke's hand in case he runs off or crashes into innocent little kids. Yep, he just bulldozes right through them. I jumped which caused Luke to fall. He fell head first into the water. My body fell in first. I swan up and dragged Luke up too knowing he would be too lazy to swim up to the surface. My head was out of the water and I didn't pull my arm up so Luke could get up. He started to pout underwater while I waited for him to get up. After a few minutes I loosened my grip on him. He noticed that and thought I was going to leave him so he swam to the surface. He was coughing cause he opened his mouth too soon. I burst out laughing. He shot me a look to shut up, but I didn't listen. Luke immediately froze. I noticed this so I gave him a questioning face. Except he wasn't looking at me, instead he was looking behind me. I turned my head swiftly and ducked too. Just in time too. A knife aimed for my head, but missed. I grabbed the arm and twisted it. He screamed out in pain and dropped the knife. I grabbed it and shoved it in my swim suit so it wouldn't be noticeable, grabbed Luke's hand, and ran out of there. I ran to one of those family restrooms and shoved Luke in. He face was very pale which was not good. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. His response was nothing. He was scaring me now! I electrocuted him and he broke out of his little world. His face quickly changed from blank to panic. I asked him what was wrong. He replied,**_

_**"That was one of my best friends from when I was alive to the world." **_

_**" Oh. Do you miss him?" **_

_**" No! He's stupid, annoying, bothersome,..." **_

_**" Okay. I get that you don't like him, but why were you so doing the thing you did?" **_

_**" Because I know he knows I'm alive."**_

_**" Oh great! So what do we do? Kill him?"**_

_**" I guess. You have the perfect weapon in there." He replied while pointing to my breasts. I rolled my eyes and told him to turn around. I pulled the knife out first and shoved it into my purse under our extra clothes, but not all the way at the bootom. I pushed it to the side so it wasn't visible. He did as I said so I stripped down completely and dried myself with my towel. I grabbed a tank top the showed a lot of skin and a pair of short shorts. I threw a towel at Luke which meant that I was done. I did the same thing while Luke stripped and changed. I grabbed everything and put it into a bag that won't spill and shoved it into my purse. I barely touched the door knob when Luke asked," Why did we go into this one?" **_

_**" Cause I couldn't talk to you!"**_

_**" Oh!"**_

_**" Now lets go!"**_

_**" Okay, okay coming." **_

_**I pushed the door really hard and ran as fast as I could dragging Luke with me. We ran through crowds looking for Luke's best friend. I spotted him standing near the entrance and pointed it out to Luke. He turned in that direction and nodded. He let go of my hand and walked up to his friend carefully looking at his surroundings and looking for another weapon. My super hearing kicked in and I listened to what Luke was saying.**_

_**" Hey David!" Luke sounded happy.**_

_**The David character turned around and when he saw Luke, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I chuckled and waited to see what Luke would do next. He lead his friend into the boys restroom and said they could talk there without interested eavesdroppers. I walked to one of the chairs and lied down so it looked like I was relaxing. I pulled my sunglasses on and closed my eyes. **_

_**I heard a something drop except I couldn't see what Luke was doing so I looked through his eyes. I saw Luke holding a silent pistol I gave him last fall , but confiscated since he was messing around with it. I watched him shoot his friend's chest. Right in the heart and stood there. I made a hologram through my mind that Luke was going out of a stall across the stall David was in and it looked real. I then teleported Luke and kept him invisible until the hologram came out. We then got up to leave. Later that day, the restroom cleaners found David's body and the police went to investigate. Luke never put a promise ring so they would never connect the crime to us together. **_

* * *

Anyway, Luke went to class with the girl that I found out later was named Monica. He learned easy things I taught him when he was 14. I saw him meet a Claire, and when Monica went to the restroom ,cause she thought she had something in her teeth, they made fun of her. Lyssa took a closer look and said that was Shane's boyfriend. I asked who Shane was and she told me that he was her biological brother. I nodded and then asked her if this was a plot of revenge. She just simply nodded her head and we went back to spying.

**Plz Review! Hey Guys! I know which direction I want my story to turn out so I had to fix a couple chapters. The only major thing I did in a chapter was like take out a 20 word paragraph. So I suggest you reread that chapter first! Anyways thx for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! : )**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Thx to ****xx'amberlou'xx for reviewing! And now, I present you ... Chapter 10!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the anything! ( **I wish I did though :(** )

* * *

Chapter 10

Amelie's POV

I don't know what that girl is doing back here, but I will make sure she will not harm anyone else here! And this time she will not escape from my hands. My guards were gathering any kind of information that they could pull up. I remember so well how she escaped from my hands just like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_She stood there, in front of me, taking a glance at her surroundings. She was trap and she knew that, but also knew a way out. The boy with her was gone, she probably made sure he was safely out, but no matter. My guards will find him. I spoke with such power in my voice which I thought would make her obey except she didn't back stance._

_" You are so foolish of letting the boy leave. But no matter, he will be found. Surrender now and your life will spared."_

_" And why should I do that if I could take you all out."_

_" Impossible. I am an old vampire, but that doesn't mean that I can't fight."_

_" You think I didn't know that. Our family has been one of the most powerful coven, and yet you leave it because of your dream to build and control your very own city?"_

_" And how would you know that?"_

_The girl took off her hood and i could see clearly that it was my sister's daughter._

_" Recognize me now Aunt Amelie? It isn't that easy to get rid of me. I love what you did to this town, but no matter. I must leave now."_

_Just because she was my niece does not mean that I would let her go. She seemed to not know that so when she tried to step out of the circle, my guards didn't let her pass. She did nothing except lifted her arm. I saw the tatoo on her left arm glowing a deep sapphire. She lifted him up and threw him across the circle. She then froze each one of us. Even I, one of the most powerful vampire could not do anything about that. She left the town and left us frozen until it was an hour before the sun will rise. I ordered all my guards to try to track her. I even told Myrinn to find her, but it was no use. She left hopefully for good and left no trail behind._

No matter. I will not left her get away with another murder. I will make sure of this and will take care of this problem myself.

Luke's POV

I could not belive that I spent a whole day with the slut and managed to not punch her in the face so she would shut up! When I got home, Lyssa and Tori at the kitchen table talking quietly among themselves. I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. When I walked in, there was an enormas plate full of all sorts of my favorite food! Tori and Alyssa were eating a some spaghetti. Tori looked up when I walked in and gave me a small smile, nodded her head slightly, and went back to talking to Lyssa. I ran to the seat in front of my plate and dug in. It was so good! They stopped talking and watched me finish the plate of food in less than 5 minutes.

" I swear he could have eaten the plate!" Tori exclaimed to Lyssa.

Lyssa replied, " No way! He's smart enough. Well, okay fine he probably would have."

" What! I would never eat a plate! Never in my life have I done something that stupid." I could not believe that they would think I would actually eat a plate. I'm not that smart, but I'm not that stupid.

" Oh really? How about the time I made you your birthday cake and you ended up eating _**5**_ bigger than a small pie slices and was still hungry so you tried to swallow the plate?"

Okay fine! Maybe I did really stupid things in the past, fine and present. But my eating a plate is not the stupidest thing I have done. Yet. I tried to jump off a skyscraper once and nearly died. The thing that saved me was not a what, but a who. I was playing Truth or Dare? with Lyssa and I chose dare. She told me to jump off the highest building I could find in the next 24 hours. I saw a skyscraper so I had to jump off that. A second after I jumped, Tori asked where i was and Lyssa said jumping off a skyscraper. She ran as fast as she could to get to me. I was about 100 yards away from the ground going 100 mph. She caught me 20 feet from the ground. I was in so much trouble and so was Lyssa. Me and Lyssa weren't allowed to play Truth or Dare? anymore cause we would always try to out do the others'.

" Fine then! I did! Try to eat a plate once. Happy? And plus, it wasn't that bad."

" Wait? Are you serious? You had to go to the hospital for that!" Tori practically shouted.

Lyssa was totally confused. " Wait you actually swallowed a plate or tried to? "

" Tried to, but the plate got stuck in his throat." Tori answered for me.

" Tori, I feel like your his mom. This boy seriously has problems!" Lyssa exclaimed.

" I know."

" Hey! So not true!" I shouted, but they weren't interested in my part of the conversation now.

" So. How was your day?" Tori asked.

I replied, " Horrible!" Duh.

" We know!" Lyssa screamed. Tori laughed, but unsuccessfully tried to cover it with a cough. I glared at her and asked,

" Well how would any of you guys know? You weren't watching me were you?"

" What no, of course not!" Lyssa answered so quick, while Tori tried her best to keep a straight face.

" I can take care of myself you know?" I shouted

" We know Luke, but you always get into trouble. Like at the park," Lyssa started.

" Arcade, beach, and everywhere actually!" Tori finished.

" We just wanted to make sure you were safe, but had something entertaining to watch cause of you." Lyssa stated.

My face felt hot now. " You guys saw that?"

" Of course not! I saw it while Tori was in the restroom, so I recorded it. It was very amusing by the way." Lyssa was laughing while she told me. I just felt my face grow even hotter. Then Tori said,

" Don't worry! I didn't see it yet." How she said yet made me cringe in embarrassment. I knew Lyssa was planning an act of revenge on me, but Tori didn't know. I ruined Lyssa's birthday party on purpose cause she ruined mine's so she told me I would regret doing that so now I was scared. So every time i tell Tori, she doesn't believe me. I was embarrassed, but who cares, I got proof now.

And what happened was not my fault. When I was in her chemistry class, the professor wasn't very happy about me so he told me to wait outside. And of course Monica had to contribute to the conversation. She did it by kissing me. It turned from a brief, forced kiss into a forced make out session in class. In front of random strangers. I to get her away from me, but Monica pinned me against the wall and her arms held onto my wrists. It lasted for about 3 minutes until the professor interrupted us. I was so glad for it to be over and Monica was not so pleased about my being outside the class. Apparently news traveled fast at this school and soon I was known as Monica's boyfriend. I tried my best to argue that i wasn't, but Monica would see and pull me in for a kiss. And that girl is stubborn. Once your in her grip, she won't let go till she wants to. She even tried to push her tongue into my mouth, but I denied access every time and when she was kissing me I was still as a statue. Not the strongest reaction to being forced to kiss her, but the most noticeable. Sooner or later everybody knew that I was forced to tag a long with Monica. She was finished with all her classes so I was finally able to go home, but she wanted me to walk her home. I shook my head no and she made such a fuss about it. I had to say yes before she caused a huge scene.

Tori finally couldn't hold in her laughter so she burst. Just like a bubble. Lyssa and Tori just stayed on the floor after they finished laughing. Tori then got up and helped Lyssa up. I just stood there and watched. Tori then made me go up and take a shower. I wanted to wipe the smirk off lyssa's face so badly, but I would be in a lot of trouble with Tori if I tried. Screw that girl!

Tori's POV

I felt bad for laughing, but I couldn't help myself! After Luke went up for a shower, Lyssa left and said we should meet up a gain. I agreed and closed the door. I went upstairs to hear Luke putting on clothes in the restroom. I waited in his room till he came out. eventually he did and lied down in his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He looked adorable when he was sleeping. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. I smiled at that thought and leaned down to kiss his forehead. I got off his bed and went to my bedroom to get ready for sleep to over come me.

* * *

Review! What did you think? If you want someone's POV, tell me! THX FOR READING!


End file.
